Fogos de Artifício que viram Estrela
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Mesmo que o céu esteja nublado, as estrelas ainda podem aparecer.


Fanfic feita de presente para Maiga Momochi \o\ Ela já aprovou –q Meio bobinha, mas... Espero que gostem também!

Boa leitura~

(Todos sabem, Hetalia não me pertence...)

**Fogos de Artifício que viram Estrela**

-... E então ele me expulsou da casa dele – declarou Alfred, formando um bico nos lábios e cruzando os braços.

- Oh, aquele Arthur! Sempre violento~!

Kiku chegou à sala de reuniões, podendo ouvir parte da conversa entre Francis e Alfred – este parecendo estar com um curativo no rosto. Era falta de educação ouvir conversas alheias, mas não conseguiu evitar: eles falavam alto. Abaixou a cabeça por um instante. Pior seria caso não se pronunciasse, resolvendo se aproximar da dupla com um sorriso discreto, apenas o suficiente para ser simpático.

- Bom dia.

- Ah! Bom dia, Japan! Olha o que o bruto do England me fez.

Dito isso, o americano apontou para o próprio nariz, onde havia um esparadrapo. O nipônico mostrou confusão na expressão que esboçou, piscando os olhos repetidas vezes.

- O que houve?

- Eu fui levar um bolo de feliz aniversário e ele o tomou de mim. Eu achei que ele tinha ficado feliz! Mas ele foi bruto e o esfregou no meu rosto, fiquei todo sujo e, de tão forte, machucou meu nariz.

Novamente o estadunidense cruzava os braços, fazendo a mesma expressão emburrada de quando o nipônico adentrara a sala. Conhecendo América como Kiku conhecia, podia apostar que ele levou um bolo, provavelmente verde florescente. Se fosse Arthur, também não aceitaria um bolo desses... Talvez aceitasse – Alfred sempre o convencia – mas não comeria, com toda certeza. Não... Poderia comer se o outro insistisse com educação. Mas não era hora de pensar nisso, atendo-se a outro comentário.

- Eh... Aniversário?

- Sim! Não sabia? Hoje é aniversário do England.

Apesar de que poucas pessoas sabiam, o japonês soltou um som baixo de surpresa, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa, visto que a sala começava a se encher e precisava tomar seu lugar à mesa. Apesar disso, não conseguia tirar a nova informação adquirida da cabeça: mesmo que estivesse em cima da hora, precisava fazer algo para o inglês. Discretamente e de esguelha, voltou os orbes castanhos na direção do loiro, como se querendo descobrir algo que ele precisava ou quisesse apenas com um olhar. Terminou frustrado, suspirando baixo. Talvez devesse dar algo para bater em Francis? Não... Não deveria promover a violência, vendo que muitos ignoravam a briga.

_**x**_

- Japão, Japão! Quer uma carona para casa, ~ve?

- Não, muito obrigado, Itália-kun. Ainda vou me demorar um pouco aqui.

O japonês sorriu amarelo. Nunca mais pegaria uma carona com Feliciano – apesar de ser verdade que iria embora só mais tarde, não queria colocar sua vida em risco.

- Certo, ~ve – se virou para ir embora, mas ficou curioso ao ver o amigo tão absorto com um papel, voltando-se novamente para o menor e tentando espiar por cima do ombro dele. – O que está fazendo, ~ve?

Kiku assustou-se com a pergunta repentina, de tão distraído que estava, pensou que o italiano já tinha ido embora. Voltou a face para fitá-lo, inclinando-se discretamente sobre a folha na intenção de bloquear a visão do outro.

- Ah, nada demais...

- Mesmo? Então tudo bem, ~ve. Já vou! Qualquer coisa é só me ligar!

- Sim. Obrigado, Itália-kun – endireitou o corpo, acenando discretamente. – Até mais.

- Até, ~ve!

O italiano retribuiu o cumprimento, deixando o japonês a sós com seu papel misterioso. Não importava o que, precisava se apressar, caso contrário não conseguiria terminar a tempo!

_**x**_

Após andar um pouco mais rápido do que de costume, chegou à casa de Arthur no final da tarde, parando em frente à porta e dando-se um momento para se recuperar, alinhando o terno e respirando fundo. Não demorou muito para que fosse atendido após bater na madeira, sorrindo consigo mesmo ao ver a típica expressão séria de irritação do inglês se transformar em surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

- Japan? – estranhou. O máximo de visita que esperava receber era Alfred (que viera mais cedo com o esperado bolo estranho) ou Francis com algum presente pervertido... – O que faz aqui?

- Desculpe vir sem avisar.

- Tudo bem! Entre, por favor.

Convidou, abrindo espaço para o menor. Após fazer uma leve reverência e limpar os sapatos, o japonês adentrou a casa, sentando-se no sofá indicado pelo britânico, deixando a sacola de papel que trazia ao lado.

- Aceita um chá? – indagou, se dirigindo à porta da cozinha, mas mantendo o olhar sobre o menor. Já estava quase na hora mesmo, seria bom tomar acompanhado.

- Ah, se não for incômodo...

- Um momento.

O nipônico assentiu, vendo o outro se retirar. Logo se colocou a observar o embrulho que trazia consigo, pensando quando seria o momento certo de desejar ao amigo "feliz aniversário" e entregar o que queria, mas teve os devaneios interrompidos pelo mesmo que pensava no momento, que acabava de chegar da cozinha com uma bandeja.

- Aqui está!

- Obrigado.

- Por nada. Trouxe também alguns _scones_. Nunca comeu, não é?

Arthur sentou-se na poltrona, abrindo um sorriso com certa animação, esperando que o japonês pegasse um dos bolinhos. Kiku encolheu os ombros, vendo a famosa comida inglesa... Não queria comer aquilo, justamente porque não queria passar mal, mas... Arthur estava fitando-lhe com um olhar tão animado e esperançoso. E era aniversário dele! Não podia magoá-lo recusando. Acabou sorrindo de leve, sem graça, pegando um dos bolinhos.

- Nunca... Mas vou comer apenas um. Não estou com fome.

- Certo! Diga-me o que achou.

Os olhos verdes mantinham-se sobre a figura de Kiku, que mordeu um pequeno pedaço do que lhe era oferecido. Não era _intragável_ como todos diziam, dava para comer se estivesse com fome, mas... Não era exatamente a melhor comida do mundo. Longe disso. Mas com _aquele_ olhar sobre si... Sorriu amarelo.

- Então? O que achou?

- Tem um sabor peculiar...

E isso era verdade. Só não precisava falar que era ruim. Mas tratou de ficar a ouvir Arthur e seu discurso sobre sua comida, respondendo quando necessário, fazendo com que a conversa se desenrolasse calmamente. O inglês gostava da companhia do oriental, ele era uma pessoa fácil de lidar e agradável de conversar. Apenas estranhou quando Kiku desviou o olhar em um momento de silêncio, deixando a xícara do chá – agora vazia – de lado, pegando um papel da sacola abandonada.

- Anno... England-san... Feliz aniversário! – inclinou ligeiramente o corpo, estendendo ao outro a folha. – Não é muito, só um rascunho... Não está muito bom, mas quis fazer algo para você.

Arthur pegou o papel que lhe era estendido, surpreso com o que via. Era o desenho de uma fada, extremamente perfeito! Pareceria até uma foto, se os traços não fossem de caneta. Rascunho? Estava impecável! E ainda estava escrito ao canto, com uma letra pequena e caligrafia suave _"Happy Birthday, England-san"_. Porque, sim, apesar de achar estranho, Kiku sabia que o britânico gostava daqueles seres...

- Japan...

Levantou os orbes para fitá-lo, comovido. O japonês sorria timidamente, satisfeito com a reação do outro, mas ainda tinha algo para mostrar. Pegando a sacola de papel, colocou-se de pé.

- Ainda tem algo. Podemos ir lá fora?

- Oh, _God_. Não precisava de tanto, Japan – suspirou, sentindo-se lisonjeado pela atenção recebida, levantando-se para acompanhar o nipônico. – Vamos, sim. Mas ainda digo: não precisava se incomodar.

Kiku abaixou o olhar, corando discretamente enquanto seguia o outro.

- Não incomoda. Somos... amigos.

Arthur voltou o olhar para o oriental. Se inicialmente estava surpreso, acabou sorrindo.

- Sim. Amigos, _right_?

Em silêncio, o menor concordou, atravessando a porta para o jardim dos fundos. O céu já escurecia àquela altura, embora já estivesse bem escuro por estar nublado. O local era bonito e bem cuidado, a grama recém-aparada e as rosas vermelhas abertas em um canteiro. Tomou a frente do inglês, parando em um pedaço da terra, agachando-se. Arthur fitou de pé em frente ao japonês, ficando a observá-lo interrogativamente ao vê-lo retirar alguns fogos de artifício de dentro da sacola, não entendendo o motivo dele ter trago aquilo.

- Aqui, pegue um – estendeu um dos fogos ao outro, sorrindo com um leve rubor presente nas bochechas, a voz soando tímida. – Quero fazer isto com você.

O inglês novamente não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa, chegando ao ponto de sentir as próprias bochechas esquentando. Tomou a mão do japonês, envolvendo-a suavemente com os dedos após abaixar-se.

- Obrigado, Japan... É importante para mim.

Kiku sentiu a face queimando de vergonha com o ato do inglês, ficando trêmulo pelo contato com os dedos alheios, só conseguindo respirar normalmente quando estes se afastaram de sua pele e pegaram o objeto. Sentiu o coração bater disparado, respirando fundo antes de pegar outro para si. Arthur achou graça dos modos do nipônico, mas nada comentou para não deixá-lo ainda mais sem graça, ficando apenas a observá-lo acender os fogos.

Arthur – que nunca parou para fazer aquilo – ficou maravilhado, os olhos verdes brilhando de maneira que beirava a infantil. Era como se pequenas estrelas estivessem nascendo ali, mesmo que as do céu não fossem visíveis. Era um espetáculo do infinito acontecendo ali, mesmo que apenas por um ínfimo momento. Ambos compartilharam um sorriso, iluminados pelas fagulhas das estrelas artificiais. Os olhos claros se fixaram no menor, sem conseguir esconder a felicidade.

- Você gosta de estrelas, Japan?

- Huh? – ficou inicialmente surpreso com a pergunta, mas voltou a sorrir, concordando. – Sim. Gosto de observá-las.

- Eu também gosto – levantou o olhar para o céu, o sorriso diminuindo ao fitar as nuvens carregadas. – Embora não consiga vê-las daqui.

Kiku piscou os olhos duas vezes antes de abaixá-los, pensativo. Não queria ver o britânico com aquele olhar triste, logo achando uma solução.

- Se desejar... – respirou fundo, fitando o outro. – Quando quiser, pode ir à minha casa observar o céu. Da varanda ou do telhado... É uma ótima vista.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.

Assentiu para reforçar o que dizia, fitando o inglês e sua aparente animação. Se não estivesse com uma das mãos ocupadas, ele trataria de abraçar o japonês em agradecimento. Contentou-se em ajoelhar para ter mais apoio e pousar a mão livre sobre a do menor, a qual estava apoiada sobre a própria perna. Kiku desconcertou-se, corando violenta e visivelmente, apesar da luz ser proporcionada apenas pela de dentro da casa e pelos fogos de artifício.

- Obrigado por me proporcionar uma noite estrelada, Japan.

Os olhos castanhos fitaram as mãos em contato, movendo apenas o polegar para retribuir o gesto, sentindo-se ousado e sem graça. Mas, apesar disso, abriu um sorriso tímido, unindo os fogos para aumentar o brilho que começava a se perder.

- Feliz aniversário, England-san.

_**x**_

Então, é isso! Obrigada a quem leu!

...Reviews? -q


End file.
